


Bandit King

by overstalking



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Wild West!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstalking/pseuds/overstalking
Summary: Jesse as a bandit 'king' during the wild west and finding the pretty daughter of a family heading out west.





	Bandit King

**Author's Note:**

> High demand will get more chapters for this AU.

Leaving behind everything you’ve ever known was a hard thing to do but your father expected your family to do it without any qualms. He was rich enough that the idea of settling out west was entertaining to him, had coaxed your brothers into it by saying that it would be fun. Your mother always went along with what her husband had to say so it left you outnumbered and forced to tag along. It was hard saying goodbye to all of your friends but it had given your father the excuse to host a party before you all left. Some of the girls your age teased you about not getting swooped up by some rugged criminal. 

Which was exactly what happened. 

A cute little town had developed just west of the Mississippi river, not exactly the city life you had become accustomed to but there were plenty of things that kept you from thinking about how much you missed home. Your father had started up a small inn that your family kept running, your mother doing the cleaning and your brother’s taking care of repairs. You had been placed in charge of check in’s and making sure guests who were waiting were comfortable, getting them snacks and tea while providing pleasant conversation. 

Most of the time you were hosting people who needed to stop for a couple of day’s before they continued on with their journey. It was a joy when girls your age would stop by, allowing you to talk about how things on the East coast were and hearing about what the latest trends were. Things across the wide river could be a little dangerous and when you father would hear whispers about ay bandits that might be passing through town you were given the day off and asked to stay at home. Of course, it wasn’t always possible for him to cover for you and it just so happened that they happened to stop by your family’s inn instead of the local bar. 

When the doors burst open and a group of men pushed into the front room you let out a small scream, more surprised than scared at first. It wasn’t the first time some rough looking men had come in to ask for somewhere to sleep, plus your father hadn’t warned you about anyone dangerous stepping into town. So, you put on your usual sweet smile while your hands tidied up the little stack of papers at the long desk. “Welcome! How many rooms will you need?” you chirped out as you bent down to check on how many keys were still hanging on the small rack, there were three of them and four keys still there so there were more than enough rooms for the lot of them. Good thing since you always hated having to break to people that there weren’t any more rooms available for use. A small squeak left your lips when you stood straight and saw a man leaning over the desk, a big smirk on his face. 

“Hey there darlin’, we ain’t too sure if we’re stayin’ but I’d love to get to know you a lil’ better,” he drawled out before taking a drag from his cigar and puffing the smoke into your face, the proximity making it hard for you not to cough a little at the smell. You were used to it and just kept on smiling, ignoring the little pit that was forming in your stomach. It was your job to convince them to buy a room or get out so you supposed that you’d have to try your best, most people were set on renting a room when they walked in so this wasn’t something you were used to. At the very least he was handsome, tall and dark with an obvious mischief in his eyes. You shook your head softly as you moved back and your hands went down to fix the front of your skirt and fix the sleeves of your dress. 

“Well, I’m not really supposed to entertain anyone who isn’t a guest but I’ll allow it this time if you’ll consider getting a room,” you offered, motioning for the trio to follow you into the parlor after you ducked under the door that closed off your desk. After they were settled on the plush couches and lounge chairs you excused yourself to fix them some drinks, knowing that most men stuck around because you were young, pretty and polite and doing these sort of things kept them around. “So, what are your names?” you called out as you set their whiskey’s on a tray before carrying it over to the small group, handing each of them a glass. You handed the man with the cigar his last and scoffed a little when his arm wrapped around your waist to keep you there, giving his wrist a little slap but you didn’t try moving away. Again, he was handsome so you didn’t mind it all that much. 

That seemed to please him since his smile got bigger and he let out a low chuckle, giving your side a small pat as he answered, “You go ahead and call me Jesse, sweetheart.” You were about to ask him what brought him and his friends to town when you heard the front door slam open again and the sound of your father frantically calling your name. His footsteps came near and you had tried to move towards him, wondering what was wrong, but were stopped by Jesse’s grip tightening on your hip. Your eyes widened when your father burst into the parlor, your eyes widening and a frightened whimper leaving your lips as you were yanked back to sit on Jesse’s lap. The cool feeling of the barrel of a gun pressed against your neck kept you from trying to run off, tears welling up in your eyes as you trembled in the man’s lap. 

“M-mister McCree, please, we’ll give you anything you want. Just please, let my daughter go,” the older man begged softly, hands reaching out slightly as if he could sweep you up into his arms. It suddenly snapped into place that you knew about this man, though you had clue as to what he had looked like before now. Jesse McCree was known as some sort of leader among the bandits that ravaged town after town, taking anything they wanted and putting a bullet in the skull of anyone who tried to stop them. Your father’s words pulled a laugh from Jesse’s throat and your blood ran cold as your felt his large hand wrap around your thigh over the fabric of your skirt, the gun still held fast to your skin. 

“Right now, all I want is to enjoy my drink with a pretty lil’ thing on top’a me. Now get the fuck outta here before ya make my hand shake too much.” 

You wished you could stop your heart from beating so hard, hoping desperately that Jesse wasn’t somehow able to hear the way it was slamming against your chest. Every time you felt like you would break into sobs you would take a deep breath to keep them at bay, you didn’t want to seem weak in front of the small gang of bandits; not even when you felt the gun in his hand press a little too firmly against you. You’d never realized how heavy a gun was until the heavy steel was resting on the top of your thigh, it and McCree’s threats were keeping you in place as your mother dashed about the room to give him and the other thieves whatever they wanted. Anything to make sure Jesse didn’t get upset and take it out on you. 

The three men were laughing heartily as they drank and ate, Jesse often times looking doing at you with a big smirk on his face. Every time he did it would send a shiver down your spine. He would put his drink down to slide his hand up your skirt, making it so the long fabric was constantly above your knees, and you would have to resist the urge to vomit every time he would grip at the soft flesh of your thigh. You were grateful for the stocking you wore, you didn’t know if you could handle any direct contact. This was more than anything you’d ever done with a man, once you had allowed a boy a few houses down to hold your hand over the counter when you didn’t have any guests waiting to be checked in. Now you were being exposed to a group of strangers and there was nothing you could to stop it. 

A little sniffle made itself audible, Jesse catching onto it not even a moment after. “Now ya just relax, all’s I want is a good time,” he hummed out, smirking wide as he leaned his head down to press kisses down the side of your neck. The rim of his glass was pressed up against your lips and you quickly swallowed down the whiskey that threatened to spill over as he tilted the glass. When Jesse pulled it away you coughed, hand going up to cover your mouth to keep from looking unkempt. The men laughed at the way you could handle the alcohol, noticing the way your cheeks became red and you nearly swooned. Jesse seemed to like that because he dragged you closer so you were seated right on top of his crotch, a little whine leaving your lips when you felt something poking at your bottom. You closed your eyes and hoped that he wouldn’t want anything else after he finished drinking for the day. 

Of course, you weren’t lucky enough for that to be the case. It was late into the night and you had barely touched the food that had been offered to the four of you. It felt like if anything fell into your stomach you would hurl it onto the floor in front of you, no one would be happy with that. Your eyes were heavy and all you wanted to do was get away from these awful men and lay down in your head, probably lock the door while you were at it. The loud sound of him whistling for your mother filled your ears for what felt like the millionth time and she came quickly, fiddling with the front of her apron as she asked him, “What would you like?” 

“I’d love it if ya’d get a room set up for each’a us. Don’t ya worry about this pretty lil’ flower, I’ll keep ‘er nice and safe,” Jesse crooned, laughing low in his throat when he felt you tense up and saw the fear in your mother’s eyes. What your whole family had been fearing up until now was going to happen and there was nothing any of you could do unless you wanted a bullet lodged in your skull. The mere thought of your family being harmed because you couldn’t go along with this man’s wishes made your stomach turn so all you could do now was stare at the wooden panels of the floor. Your head spun and you swore you could see the edges of your vision blurring slightly. 

Your heart broke when you heard your mother begin to sputter, “Don’t you think this is enough. Please, we’ve given you everything you asked, just let her go.” A broken cry bubbled up to the surface when he pointed the pistol at the woman who had always cared for you. 

With all the courage in your body, you squeaked out, “No! I wanna go, mama. Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.” Bile rose in your throat as you stood, legs shaking as the small group followed your mother up the stairs. Jesse held your hand in his large one, pressing the barrel of the gun to the side of your head to make sure that no one tried anything. There would be no taking away his prize after he had spent the night admiring you. When his men were situated your mother led you to one of the nicer rooms, hoping that at the very least you’d be comfortable after he.. finished with you. Jesse took the key from her, nodding his head in thanks, and led you into the large bedroom. 

The rugged man was quick to lock the door behind the both of you and you felt your heart drop into your stomach. Jesse’s arms wrapped around your waist, face pressing into the side of your neck while he pressed his hips against yours. Your breath came in short bursts, the fear nearly spilling from your eyes as he tugged you towards the bed. 

With a pathetic yelp, you were pushed down so you were laid across the bed, hair spilling around your head and arms going up to wrap around yourself. His rough hands grabbed your wrists, pulling them away from your chest with little resistence from you. Jesse was much too strong for you to fight against and even if you tried you were sure it wouldn’t end well for yourself. Even as the tears finally spilled over, wetting the roots of your hair, the cocky smirk didn’t leave his lips. He took the time to light another cigar, taking a drag and blowing the smoke into your face, before he moved between your legs; spreading them open and yanking the skirts up around your waist. 

“Don’t you cry sweetness. This’ll be fun.”


End file.
